The center's research programs are contained in all three of its divisions. Reproductive Biology and Behavior, the largest division with 13 scientists, houses a broad spectrum of programs that involve many facets of reproduction, such as mechanisms that control ovulation and corpora lutea functions: responses of reproductive tissues to steroid hormones; sperm motility and maturation: in vitro and in vivo fertilization: implantation: parturition; hormonal regulation of gene expression in ovary, testes, and uterus; cell-to-cell communication: control of prolactin secretion and reproductive behavior. Research by the six scientists in the Division of Neuroscience focuses on the cell and molecular mechanisms that control puberty, developmental regulation of gene expression, differentiation and growth of neurons, effects of brain growth factors on oligodendrocyte proliferation and modulation, effects of the immune system on myelination and use of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to study hypothalamic development. There are presently four research programs in Primate Medicine, and these focus on spontaneous diabetes mellitus in Macaca nigra, dietary factors that affect prevention and regression of atherosclerosis, mechanisms of immune responses and the biology and pathology of simian acquired immunodeficiency disease (SAIDS). Searches are underway for two virologists, and it is expected that these scientists will be involved in SAIDS-related projects. In addition to the above, the Center's staff continues to seek ways to improve animal care, interactions with other institutions and ways to enhance resources for the support of research.